Ghostbusters -A Peter Venkman Love Story-A Beautiful Romance
by rockerchic27
Summary: Erin Lily Matthews is a girl who meets a guy who has brown hair and he's a doctor and he gets rid of ghosts and they start dating and her friend Dr. Jessie Cassidy dates Egon and there is alot of werid things going on in New York City.
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Peter Venkman

I was walking one day and I seen a guy who was cute I walked up to him and he said " Hi what's your name? " Then I said " My name is Erin Lily Matthews. What's yours?" Then he said " That's a nice name and my name is Peter Venkman. " Then I said " It's a pleasure to meet you Peter and thanks."

Authors Note: ps this story may be a little short cause at the time i couldn't think of stuff to write and havent wrote it on here yet.


	2. Chap 2 - Getting To Know Him More

Then I sat down and I asked " So Peter tell me about yourself. " Then he smiled and said " I like twinkies ,love reading and I catch ghosts and I like other things ." Then I smiled and said " That's cool I love twinkies too. And I love reading ." Then he smiled and said " That's cool your the first person that I've met that likes twinkies ." Then I said " That's cool and yeah twinkies are really delicious."


	3. Chapter 3 -Asking Him Out

And then later as he was sitting down as he was sorting out papers I asked " So Peter I was wondering would you like to go out with me sometime ?" Then he smiled and said " Like ,like a date?" Then I said " Yes a date ." Then he said " Sounds great. "


	4. Chapter 4-First Date

Then it was 3:00pm so Peter said to Janine "see you tommorow have a good night. " She then waved at him and he left " Then he picked me up and we went on our first date we went to an art gallery it was so much fun then we went outside and we kissed for the first time.


	5. Chap 5- Going To His House For A While

Then after the date I got into Peter's other car that he owned and it used it whenever he wasn't working so I got into it and he took me to his house and he parked the car and opened the car door for me and I got out and went inside as he closed and locked the car door .I then sat down and he was with me inside and I said " Wow Peter this is a very nice house." Then he smiled and said " Thanks. "


	6. Chapter 6 -Werid Things Going On

Then we got a call on the phone and we had to go to some house also there was very werid things going on like a portrait was on a wall all of a sudden the eyes moved on the portrait .


	7. Chapter 7 -Lights Go Out

Then all of a sudden the lights go out and I look around for Peter I then say " Peter where are you ? " He then touches my shoulder while we are in the dark and he said " I'm right here don't worry the lights will come back on soon ." Just then after a few minutes the light came back on then he said " See that wasn't so bad was it ? " Then I replied " No and thanks for telling me that it would ." Then he said " No problem. "


	8. Chapter 8 -Jessie Cassidy

Meanwhile while we were sitting down my best friend who was also a doctor walked over to me and said " Hey have you seen Egon anywhere? " Then I replied " Yes Jessie I seen him over by the wall . " Then she said " Okay thanks oh and hey Peter how have you been ? " Peter then said " Hello Jessie I've been good thanks for asking ." They both smiled at eachother in a friendly way.


	9. Chapter 9- Hey Egon

While Erin and Peter were chatting , Jessie went up to Egon and said " Hey Egon ." He then replied " Hey how's it going gorgeous how have you been lately ?" He asked her . She replied back and said " I've been doing good thanks for asking ." She said as she blushed .


	10. Chapter 10- Hey Where'd My Twinkies Go?

Then all of a sudden the 2 twinkies were gone i had hid them behind my back and then Peter asked " Hey Where'd my twinkies go ? " I then said " I ate them . " He then replied " What no , you didn't did you ? " with a laughing smile on his face . I then said to him " No I'm just kidding here they are . " He then laughed as he took them back and said " You totally got me I thought you actually ate them . " He laughed as he said that .


	11. Chapter 11-Peter What Are You Doing?

Then all of a sudden Peter was acting a bit weird and doing weird things I looked at him with a confused look on my face and asked "Peter what are you doing ? " He still wouldn't awnser so I snapped my fingers and he became normal and wasn't being weird this time . I then asked " Why were you acting weird? " He then shrugged and said " I have no clue but thanks for making me snap out of it ." I then said " Your welcome just hopefully it don't happen again."


	12. Cha 12-Hey Peter Can We Go To Your House

Egon and the other two boys went home for a bit and my friend Jessie had hugged me before she left to go with Egon so it was only me and Peter . " Hey Peter can we go to your house for a bit so you and I can spend time together with eachother ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . "Sure thing let's go ,shall we ?" Asked Peter with a wink so with that we had walked over to his house from wherever we were as we got there he took out his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door then we went inside as we did he had closed and locked the door as I looked around the house while walking around . " Hey Peter nice house you got here I like it love how you decorated it looks pretty good ." I said as I smiled while turning to look at him for a second . " Thanks ." said Peter with a smile . "You're welcome ." I replied back as I smiled as well . I had then walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. " Did you just .. did you just kiss me on my cheek?" Asked ,Peter . " Yes indeed I did ." I said as I nodded . "Knew it you definitely like me I know you do ." He spoke once again . " Yes it's true I really do ." I said as I started giggling . "Well I like you too as well." He replied .


End file.
